vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Weekly VOCALOID Ranking
Every Saturday, a ranking video showing the top 30 ranked Vocaloid songs on Nico Nico Douga is uploaded to the site. Narration is done by the Ranking navigator, Naho (奈帆). If there is any important information regarding rankings, it is announced by her manager, Ran. How the ranking works Each video receives points based on views, comments, and MyList activity, the latter two being weighted before making the final total. To make the weighted comment score, the raw comment score is multiplied by a number equal to (view score + MyList score)/raw total. The weighted MyList score is achieved by simply multiplying the raw MyList score by 20. The grand total of the view score, weighted comment score, and weighted MyList score is what determines each week's ranking. While varying from week to week, around 100 songs qualify for each week's program, but only 30 are featured in the countdown. These videos receive about 20 seconds of airtime each with the top 3 getting even more (typically up to the first chorus). It is not uncommon for the top entries to have over 100,000 points. Ranking No. 87 Week: 21. 24 May - 30th May 2009 NicoVideo broadcast Youtube broadcast A B C :10. 【Hatsune Miku】 Another Tune 【Original song】 // Tawashi-P : 9. "Chirping Girl" /Megurine Luka full ver. // Lamaze-P : 8. 【Megurine Luka】 one more kiss 【A Luka Original song】 // OSTER-project : 7. magnet 【A Megurine Luka & Hatsune Miku Original song】 // Minato (Ryuusei-P) : 6. 【40 meter Hatsune Miku】 Enormous girl 【Original Song】 // 40meter-P : 5. 【Hatsune Miku】 I tried to make her sing "The Tofu Song" 【Burgerburger BGM】 // Masuhiro-P : 4. 【TOHO】 Chiruno's mathematics class // eiki' : 3. 【4 year old Rin, Len, Miku and Luka】 World is mine 【They did hard】 // Kefir-P : 2. "Megurine Luka" A crimson leaf 【Original song and PV】 // Kurousa-P : 1. 【A Hatsune Miku Original song】 Hello Planet 【Dot PV attached】 // Sasakure-P Ranking No. 88 Week: 22. 31 May - 6th June 2009 NicoVideo broadcast Youtube broadcast A B C :10. 【Megurine Luka】 Double Lariat 【Original】 // Agoaniki-P : 9. 【Hatsune Miku】 LightSong Hoyuki ODA Delight 【Remix】 // Hanasoumen-P : 8. Hatsune Miku Original song "Melt" // ryo : 7. Megurine Luka Original song - Crystalline // Seiko-P : 6. magnet 【A Megurine Luka & Hatsune Miku Original song】 // Minato (Ryuusei-P) : 5. 【Kagamine Rin】 Meltdown 【Original】 // Iroha(sasaki) : 4. "Megurine Luka" A crimson leaf 【Original song and PV】 // Kurousa-P : 3. 【A Hatsune Miku Original song】 Hello Planet 【Dot PV attached】 // Sasakure-P : 2. 【Kamui Gakupo, KAITO and Kagamine Len】 "Imitation Black" Original song // natsu-P : 1. Kagamine Rin Original song "Meltdown(Hard-R.K.Mix)" // cosMo(Bousou-P) Ranking No. 89 Week: 23. 7th June 2009 - 13th June 2009 NicoVideo broadcast Youtube broadcast A B C :10. Hatsune Miku singing the original "Black★Rock Shooter" // ryo (supercell) : 9. 【A Hatsune Miku Original song】 Hello Planet 【Dot PV attached】 // Sasakure-P : 8. Hatsune Miku Original song "echo" // Re:nG : 7. 【Kamui Gakupo, KAITO and Kagamine Len】 "Imitation Black" Original song // natsu-P : 6. "The seven colors of Nico Nico Douga" with VOCALOID young group // Stain-P : 5. 【Megurine Luka】 Tower 【Original song】 // Eshijanai-KEI : 4. "Megurine Luka" A crimson leaf 【Original song and PV】 // Kurousa-P : 3. magnet 【A Megurine Luka & Hatsune Miku Original song】 // Minato (Ryuusei-P) : 2. 【Kagamine Rin】 Meltdown 【Original】 // Iroha(sasaki) : 1. Kagamine Rin Original song "空想庭園依存症" // cosMo(Bousou-P) Ranking No. 90 Week: 24. 14th June 2009 - 20th June 2009 Nicovideo broadcast (New revision) Yotube broadcast A B C (Old revision) :10. Hatsune Miku Original song "Melt" // ryo : 9. 【Kagamine Rin】 Hello Nostradamus 【Original song】 // Capmira-P : 8. 【Hatsune Miku】 Lost story 【Original】 // Yuyoyuppe : 7. magnet 【A Megurine Luka & Hatsune Miku Original song】 // Minato (Ryuusei-P) : 6. "Megurine Luka" A crimson leaf 【Original song and PV】 // Kurousa-P : 5. 【Kagamine Rin】 Meltdown 【Original】 // Iroha(sasaki) : 4. 【Hatsune Miku】 Melt, come // Sakotsu-P (Redcard-P) : 3. 【Hatsune Miku】 Miracle Paint // Kitazima : 2. Hatsune Miku Original song "blockade"// Genjitsutouhi-P : 1. 【Hatsune Miku】 The Love Adorned Ward 【Original song】 // OSTER-project Ranking No. 91 Week: 25. 21st June - 27th June 2009 Nicovideo broadcast Youtube broadcast A B C :10. 【Megpoid with CV GIRLS】 DRIVE TO THE MOON 【Original song】 // U-ji : 9. 【Megpoid】 One wish 【Original】 // SHUN : 8. 【Gumi】 I'm sorry for you 【Megpoid Original】 // Fei-P : 7. 【Kagamine Rin】 Meltdown 【Original】 // Iroha(sasaki) : 6. 【Hatsune Miku】 Tokyo Rock City 【Original】 // Ekomaru : 5. 【VOCALOIDSxViolin】 Raw Bud 【Multi-voice orignal】 // uniMemo-P : 4. Megpoid 【Original】 Megu Megu ☆ Fire Endless Night// samfree : 3. 【Hatsune Miku】 moonlite bear 【Original】 // Akuno-P : 2. 【KATIO】 WHITE KNIGHT 【VAMPIRDZHIJA VJEDOGONIA】 // Konki-P : 1. 【Hatsune Miku】 "Dear-Remix edition" 【Original PV】 // Sweets(lol)-P (19's sound factory) Ranking No. 92 Week: 26. 28th June - 4th July 2009 Nicovideo broadcast Youtube broadcast A B C :10. Megpoid (Gumi) Original "Liberty Heart" // Peperon-P : 9. 【Hatsune Miku】 moonlite bear 【Original】 // Akuno-P : 8. 【Kagamine Rin】 Meltdown 【Original】 // Iroha(sasaki) : 7. 【Hatsune Miku】 Piano Lesson 【PV Sketch】 // Furukawa-P : 6. Megpoid 【Original】 Megu Megu ☆ Fire Endless Night// samfree : 5. 【Hatsune Miku】 Tokyo Rock City 【Original】 // Ekomaru : 4. 【Hatsune Miku】 Useless, just so useless☆ 【Original Song】 // Eroaki-P : 3. The Vocaloids have started at CLANNAD live // kokoatsu ga retto-P : 2. 【Gumi】 blue bird 【s.y.n.】 // Toku-P : 1. 【Megurine Luka】 Just Be Friends 【Original PV】 //Dixie Flatline See Also Weekly Vocaloid Ranking Archives (for rankings over 3 months old).